Loki Black, Mischief's Son
by shin18theOtakubooklover
Summary: sakurademonalchemist's Loki Black written with a new twist! The lost brother will return and love will come to one who asks none of it. adopted with permission from sakurademonalchemist.
1. Prologue

This is shin18theOtakubooklover. I am thankful to sakurademonalchemist for allowing me to get this story and write it in my own style.

Here's a teaser for you guys – The Prologue! ;-)

Families are what you make of them.

_Indeed, they are_, Sirius, heir to the Honorable House of Black thought. And his family did have their oddities, no matter how people may stomach them.

**Incestous relationships**. Honestly, Sirius shook his head ruefully as he thought of his father, Orion. Surely, there were other fish in the water – why go for the one that is grossly closest to him? Blegh. He puked himself to sleep as he wondered how his parents had to choose one's sibling as husband and wife. Never will he be caught on that situation. _Ultra-yuck. _

The Black family aside (they were too feylike to be anything but beautiful and handsome), almost everyone in the wizarding community who prided themselves in being pure had become prey to inbreeding which resulted in less-than-preferred appearances of offspring. He would rather be single or gay forever than have a child that looks like what happened to the Crabbes, Flints, or the Parkinsons. Honestly, they looked and acted more like trolls and imps than the true creatures themselves. He shuddered as he recalled a marriage interview that was forced upon him to one of the unsightly daughters of Lord Parkinson. It was one of the reasons why he ran away and allowed himself to be disowned by his beautifully loving mother. _Oh, the possibilities of chance indeed._

**Dark leanings.** He would never understand – _no matter how many times he will hit his head in hard surfaces_ – how the Blacks had the decency to follow a malformed man with a snake's face and no nose at all. They were the ones so crazy with blood purity but they failed to see the fake pureblood king hiding his Muggle background. They became blind to distinguish a half-blood ancestry from a pure blood. Talk about downright stupid. _Sigh._

**Favoritism**. Sure, he was a born rebel but he hated the fact that his mother rubbed his little brother's achievements at his nose. Please, Regulus wasn't even a good kisser so why are they pushing the boy to replace him as the Black heir? Though, _his brother was a poor laddie_, he deadpanned on his thoughts – Regulus never had the chance to snag a girl anyhow, because Walburga Black was fiercer than a tiger in protecting her beloved son. Poor Reggie. _Another sigh._

**He furrowed his brow as he felt the foreboding of something coming back from him in the most unexpected manner.**

Then he smiled as he thought of his friends.

Though he regretted - and bore the dark hatred deep in his heart – the fact that Peter Pettigrew betrayed him, he never will forsake the bonds he had with the original Marauders, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

He swore to make up to his godson, once he found him again – help him be the best wizard he could be and snag the good girls, of course. He chuckled despite himself.

_Even if he had to redo time, he will make sure of the well-being of his precious people._


	2. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE

Sirius let out a long sigh. He shook his head sadly as he remembered the last thing he saw as he fell through the veil of death. It broke his heart to glimpse the anguished look on his godson's face – he was thankful to Remus for being there to keep the boy from joining him in death. 

Harry had so few people who genuinely loved him and cared about his opinion. Dumbledore sure as hell didn't. The old man who talked about the Greater Good was nothing but a MOB (manipulative old bastard) – yes, Sirius Black knew the dark machinations of the so-called Leader of the Light. 

Sigh. He closed his eyes... then felt something kick him firmly in the arse. 

He shuddered as a pitch-black voice whispered in his ear.

_**You do not belong here, Sirius Orion Black.  
**_

**WHAT THE -! **His eyes jerked open, and he looked around. 

He wasn't in the Ministry anymore. He was still in London, but he wasn't in the Ministry. And his eyesight seemed different. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

**SHIT!** Sirius let out expletives – even those most crude ones that others would disapprove all the time – as he looked at his appearance. He was shorter than before. Passing by a window, he had to hide a gape. Bloody hell! He looked like an ickle firstie!

Being the Marauder that he was, he snatched a newspaper from a nearby bin and his eyes boggled as it told him the date. 

August 24, 19XX. 

The same year Harry would start Hogwarts. Oh joy. 

'What the **bloody hell** is going on?' 

He once again shuddered as the voice spoke to him.

**Those that do not belong in the Veil are given a second chance. Use this opportunity wisely, Sirius Black. If you alter the timeline too much, you will not survive to help your godson in the war to come.  
**

Sirius would have asked how he was supposed to do that, but looking at his new body, he had a good idea. And a spanking good idea, too! Ha-ha!

Ta-ta! It's a cliffhanger. Learn what Sirius' brilliant plan on the next update!

~shin18theOtakubooklover


	3. Chapter 2

THE GREATEST TRICK

He would infiltrate Hogwarts as a new student. That was a pretty easy venture. Dealing with technicalities was pure fun for a Marauder, especially when they rub them on the noses of the strict authorities.

Even though the names of children were listed for admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the moment of birth, there are cases where students are not there on the list due to special cases of circumstances. For example, when a British pureblood married another witch or wizard from another country, the family still had to confer with the Ministries of their respective countries on which school to enroll their children. Or another rare case, a pureblood had unknowingly bred heirs – either by a pureblood, half blood, Muggleborn or Muggle – and on the occasion that the parent cannot claim the child, the child himself will go and claim his inheritance as a wizard, including his wizarding education.

Given their authority to hold the wealth of the wizarding community, Gringotts had the responsibility to ensure that every child is privy to his inheritance, especially their education. Thus, Gringotts had a way of enlisting students who didn't get the letter in time. That rule applied mostly to pure bloods and half-bloods from a pure-blood family.

* * *

Unlike what the most of the wizarding world thought, he was not punished like a common criminal. Yes, he suffered thirteen grueling years of dementors and Azkaban – for a crime he vehemently wanted to commit for the justice of the deed – but he had a small reprieve to his suffering. Unlike Hagrid, the Aurors had not confiscated his wand because he purposefully lost it before he was arrested.

Like all Blacks, he had a spell placed on it cast from the Black family grimoire in case he ever lost it to return to his main vault. As such, his wand was still in his vault. The natural magic of the Blacks, a family said to be descended from the cold Unseelie fey queen, Mab, cannot be countered by any wizard, even the whole Ministry of Magic. Thus, he found it a better recourse to be wandless as he knew that the Ministry would not avail him a trial, even if he was innocent. _Those moron politicians were too stupid to see what was directly before their faces._ Why, Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters simply escaped Azkaban by feigning to be _Imperiused_!

He went straight to the Leaky Cauldron, and went into Diagon Alley.

Since he already knew what to do in order to reclaim his vaults, the goblins didn't bother him, until he told them that he was there to claim his vaults, without the key to prove it.

The goblins took him aside, to verify his identity since if he didn't have any vaults, they had the right to arrest him immediately.

The moment they closed the door, Sirius did the one thing he had sworn never to do unless he absolutely had no other choice.

"**I, Lord Sirius Black, Claim the Lordship over the Noble and Ancient House of Black, and all that it pertains therein."**

At the same moment he finished speaking, his body was bathed in an icy blue glamour for a long while, highlighting the aristocratic features that characterized the Blacks' ancestry from the Highest Sidhe of the Winter Fey. The goblins gave him a startled look in awe and wonder as the purest and strongest of ancient magic proved without a doubt that he was in fact Lord Black, Head of the Noble House of Black. His grandfather, Arcturus Black, had turned over the title of head to the one family member who had at least shown some backbone against the Dark Lord. Sirius simply had never claimed it before because he had never wanted to use the power it gave him.

"I am sorry Lord Black, we did not recognize you," apologized Ripclaw.

"Don't mind the mistake; it was not your fault. Actually, I have no idea how I ended up looking like an eleven year old, but I intend to make good use of it."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ragnok, the head of Gringotts.

"I intend… to pull one over the old goat. Dumbledore will ruin Harry's life if I don't do something about it. Besides, I will share the look on his face when he learns that the House of Black and Potter are forever out of his reach with the entire goblin clans for your help."

Ragnok grinned with a feral edge in his face. The goblin clans had a deep grudge for Dumbledore, mostly because he had always sided with the idiots who promoted racial bias – even if he publicly paid lip service to equality in the wizarding world.

Sirius Black, through the efforts of Lily, had at least treated the goblins and their kin with respect. He always sought to end their meetings quickly, mostly because he knew they had better things to do with their time than to listen to him whining.

They had a mutual agreement. Get in, get your business done, and get out.

It didn't take long to file him under 'Loki Black', and to create a false back story. (Ragnok and Sirius had a good laugh over his chosen alias. As a marauder, he was a purveyor of mischief. Among the names of the gods of trickery, Hermes, Mercury nor Apollo were not a viable option since these names were used for the 'respectable' members of the society. Thus, Sirius chose to name himself after Loki, the Norse God of tricks and magic, especially because in the Norse mythology, Loki was the one who deliberately played schemes to complicate the plot of the stories.)

(Guess why Sirius chose specifically to be named after Loki… :-D )

As far as the Ministry and anyone else (aside from those he could trust with the secret soon) was concerned, Loki was the illegitimate son of Sirius Black, who recently learned of his heritage and since it would be on Ministry records that Sirius had just claimed his true title as Head of the Black family, Loki would inherit everything by default.

For all questions asked, he was birthed a dying mother and raised by her family - a now dead Pure Blood family - with no idea of his heritage until they died and told to go claim his inheritance at Gringotts.

It was flawless.

Confidently armed with his wand which he reclaimed from his vault, he went shopping around Diagon Alley in broad daylight for the first time in over a decade.

Since his wand was over seven years old, the trackers that the Ministry put on it were gone forever, and there wasn't a chance for any new ones to be placed on it without the consent of his 'father', which they would never get. Not to mention the fact that as the son of Walpurga Black – the most powerful witch in Europe who his dear loving cousin, Bellatrix sought to embody – he knew every counter spell to the tracers.

He was going to have lots of fun with that.


	4. Chapter 3

The First Scheme of Chaos

* * *

Sirius rubbed his hands together early in the morning of the day of the Hogwarts train ride. He decided to that the best use of his second chance was to one up Dumbledore and thwart any plans he had for Harry.

Never again would he let Harry suffer unfairly under the puppet strings of the master puppeteer of the Light.

He quickly set in his mind that the very first thing he was going to do was keep Ron from ruining Harry's school years. Hermione had complained to Sirius about Ron keeping Harry back, since he was the only one who would actually listen to her rants.

As per his observation and other eyewitness accounts of Harry's Hogwarts life, he knew that the dynamic of the so-called "Golden Trio of Gryffindor" was flawed from the very start.

First, it started on mad circumstances.

Ron was rude at the first meeting, only befriending Harry after confirming that he was indeed "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived", by pointing out his scar. Then Hermione went in as a bossy know-it-all but was cruelly ridiculed by Ron for her intelligence and overachieving tendencies. In fact, the troll incident would never have happened if Ron didn't make Hermione cry after their Charms class.

At school, Ron had prided himself on being the self-proclaimed "Chess Master" but his academics could be buried in dust for their piss poor quality. Although he was a pureblood, he had no sense of manners at all. He was a careless and gluttony boy. All the more, he was a bad friend because he was an envious jerk - easy to jealousy and petty quarrels.

Ron Weasley was a stereotypical pure blood wizard, with barely real respect to the non-humans and muggleborns. And he was incredibly lazy.

Sirius hated Ron's unpardonable laziness as he remembered vividly Ron's complaints about cleaning Grimmauld Manor back when it was used as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix on Harry's fifth year. He understood that Grimmauld was a really dirty dump, given the many years of inhabitation and a nasty Kreacher who refused to clean the house as his duty as the Black house elf. Everyone else had helped with minimal fuss, but Ron bitched about it every time. More than once, Sirius and the twins had to hex him so he would shut up.

No, Ron definitely had to go. Hermione was decent enough, once she loosened up. And the twins were worth keeping – _they objectify quirky fun in itself_.

* * *

By 9 o'clock in the morning, he went shopping for all the necessities in Horizontic Alley, a shopping district for wizards that had been established even long before Diagon Alley. It catered to more shops than Diagon Alley, having access to even internationally acclaimed shops which include Belgian Chocollatiers, Takara Potteries, Lu Chen Silk Selections, Olympic Outfitters, Sunrise Enterprises, Latin Scholars' Guild, and Midgardian Supplies. It was more conducive to open relations between wizards and Muggles since it had an open trade agreement with all the wizarding merchants' communities that their stores have a well-established and successful counterpart in the modern ordinary world.

Very few knew about Horizontic Alley unless they were pure bloods from old families, especially since these families were more or less investors or stakeholders of the businesses that thrive there. Harry never knew about it, because Dumbledore never let anyone tell him.

He bought a good-sized trunk with multiple rooms (where he threw all his new books in, to be sorted by the magic for him) potions gear for intermediate brewers, new robes, the works. He was about to leave Horizontic Alley when he spotted something unusual in the exotic pet store.

Loki espied a curiously wild furry specimen lurking in the shadows against the farthest wall of the store. He tiptoed to that place before the creature could scurry away. Slowly and slowly he neared the creature and with a quick _Lumos_, he saw what captured his curiosity so. It was a cute little crimson fox which was changing colors and even visibility as fast as it can wag its tails. _Jackpot_! Kitsunes were very rare to find and they were very secretive yet playful creatures of the Japanese myths. He cautiously knelt before the fox and bowed his head slightly as he reached out his hand. The fox gave a satisfied purr and bobbed its head, before leaning onto Loki's hand for petting. Loki brushed the tips of fingers on the fur behind the fox's ears and grinned as it gave approving purrs at him and nuzzled its nose against his wrist.

"I name thee _Naruto_," he said as he carried the fox in his arms to the cashier of the store. The store owner who saw him quirked a brow and told that he need not pay anymore since the fox willingly went to him.

He left the store, whistling as his new pet fox, Naruto, snoozing happily upon his head – and he did not mind the fox on his head overmuch since it was very light and even became invisible to prevent others from knowing about it.

With Naruto as his sidekick for chaos, Loki was going to change a lot of things about how Harry grew up. Starting with the train ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

Loki saw his godson, and was shocked by how skinny and frail he was. He hid his clenched fists in his sleeves as he saw Harry being smaller and thinner than regular kids his age. He cursed his stupidity for letting Dumbledore get James' son and bring the boy to Lily's good-for-nothing sister, Petunia who was certainly ill-mannered enough to dump all her hate to the little son of the sister she so envied for being the special one of the family – the one who was able to go to Hogwarts. Harry had always mentioned that he had never had a decent meal until first year, but he had no idea that his godson had meant that the Dursleys never fed him properly. And the way he flinched spoke of hard abuse. Time to change things.

"Hi! Are you a first year too?" he asked, feigning cheerfulness when what he really wanted to do was rip the Dursley family limb from limb. He didn't want his godson to be frightened of the infamous Black fury that made the nightmares of those who crossed the ancient Dark family.

"Yeah. Never been on a train before. My name's Harry."

"Loki Black. I heard how to get onto the platform. Need any help?"

Harry's look of relief made Loki burn with rage inside. He was so mad that no one had the kindness to explain to him about the ins-and-outs of the wizarding world. Not even _Hagrid_ – he really expected the kind half-giant to _help_ Harry! Spotting the Weasley red hair, Loki led Harry to the pillar as he explained how to get through. He even went first to demonstrate, popping his head out to the startled amusement of Harry.

Once they were situated, Loki popped out for a bit as if to speak with someone he knew, when in reality he went looking for Neville and Hermione. They were the two people he trusted best to be Harry's true friends. He trusted them enough to give Harry a good chance of adjusting to the new world of wizards without overwhelming him with exposure.

Hermione seemed highly impressed with his summoning charm (which was fourth year, but she didn't know that) and when he made it back, he found that he had just missed the twins. _Well, never mind_, he said to himself, _there'd be lots of fun with them soon enough._

Harry while uncomfortable about the full carriage, soon got into a discussion of gardening with Neville. That relaxed him enough that he didn't really flinch when the door slammed open. Loki hid a grin. He had beaten Ron by a good five minutes, and helped Harry find a friend in Neville, who was as nervous as he was.

Ron scowled when he realized there wasn't any room for him. He stalked off to find another compartment.

Loki had successfully kept Ron from ruining Harry's chances. And if he was lucky, he would be able to head off Ron's bad study habits.

Harry was smarter than anyone realized. Of course, he was the son of James Potter, Transfiguration genius and Lily Potter, the brightest witch of her generation.

* * *

While they rode the train to the school, Loki talked about what he knew about the houses.

This time, he was going to help more than Harry to fit in. Hermione was a socially awkward bookworm who had never truly liked Gryffindor until Harry and Ron became her only real friends. Neville was the Cowardly Lion and Ron was far more suited to Slytherin than he knew.

Plus as he envisioned the chaos of Ron being a Slytherin would cause, he cackled and deemed that he would enjoy every minute of it.

The door only opened twice after Ron vanished. Once for Draco and the other time for the trolley witch.

Loki took great pleasure cutting Draco off before he ruined any chances of befriending Harry. There was nothing Loki would love more than to infuriate his cousin Cissy by having her son befriend Harry Potter and turning out like he had. _He wanted a legacy of rebellion in the Blacks to flourish!_

Oh he had plans for the hat to consider. Plans that would make people wonder if his namesake was walking amongst them. The twins would love it!

* * *

_**Beware, Hogwarts. Loki Black is coming to bring about chaos!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Sorting of the Century**

"**Black, Loki"**

All heads turned and the Great Hall burst into whispers and murmurs as Hogwarts welcomed the dark-haired scion of the House of Black. Loki winked mischievously at Hermione and Neville, patted Harry's shoulder soothingly then walked sinuously to the Sorting Hat. He acknowledged McGonagall's squawk of surprise at seeing his uncanny resemblance to one of her hell-raisers with a polite nod then sat down comfortably in the chair as the Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

_What is this? I didn't expect to sort you twice Sirius Black._

Cleverly hidden by the Sorting Hat, Loki's face of angelic beauty had a knowing smirk in place that would make all Malfoys pale in comparison. Not even blighted by inbreeding that was said to infect most pureblooded families due to their pathetic attempts of keeping the bloodline pure, the Black family are one of the most powerful purebloods in the wizarding world because they stay true to the nature of their noble yet ruthless ancestors, the Unseelie Queen Mab and her magnificent progeny. As a matter of fact, the Magicke of every Black has stayed as esteemed as its history preludes it since in one way or another, all members of the family had served to their Unseelie fey origins. Yes, Sirius Black knew that no matter how Walburga would bitch about him using his days in Hogwarts to play pranks and go "Marauding", the woman could never deny that Sirius was being a Black and doing it very well. All throughout his life, Sirius never forgot that his blood acted more to the whims and unpredictable nature of a fairy. _Immense power veiled in the intricacies of otherworldly charm and beauty._

The Sorting Hat was very roomy, despite its worn appearance, and gave Naruto enough room to be able to snooze dotingly upon Loki's head. The way the kitsune waved its nine tails hypnotically over Loki's eyes gave him enough ideas for his perfect and most badass conspiracy of the best genius plan in his dear old school, Hogwarts. The poor castle will be lucky enough to be standing after all the chaos that will reign over the place.

Professor McGonagall, though suspicious and curious of the boy claimed as Sirius Black's son, did not dare violate the privacy of the Sorting Hat's ceremony with the boy. But had she followed her gut instincts, her blood would have ran cold in her veins as the entire countenance of the dark-haired boy screamed DANGER. Inside her head, the Head of Gryffindor silently feared for Hogwarts, goose bumps on her flesh, as she stood behind the boy who she surmised as someone who will be more dangerously mischievous than the infamous SOB.

_**Oh, Sirius, because of your legacy, my grey hairs will overwhelm me in no time!**_

Meanwhile, a deathly thin man with disheveled ebony hair paused in his shivering at Azkaban's cold atmosphere to bow his head and sneeze enthusiastically. _Something was happening in one of the most beloved places in his life and he was certain that such an event was history because he was involved. In what way, he would soon figure it all out._

The Sorting Hat chuckled heartily as Naruto rubbed his tails against it affectionately.

_Oh you are going to love what I have in mind for the school. I'm going to turn this place on its head and possibly cause Dumbledore to be kicked out for mental insanity._

_Hmm... Normally, I would tell the headmaster, but this seems like this would be far more interesting. What ideas do you have in mind?_

_Just a few place changes._

_Get on with ¡t, we don't have all day. _Loki snorted as the Sorting Hat huffed impatiently to his mind.

_Ron Weasley in Slytherin, Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom in Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor where I can keep an eye on him and possibly save him from turning into an ass like his parents._

_Let me look into their minds, but I will take your recommendation under consideration . . . provided you do me a favor in return.  
_ Oh ho! Do not simply talk about favors with an Unseelie, Sorting Hat. Of all then fairies, the Winter Fey are the ones who should be delat with caution. Known as unpredictable and sadistic creatures, you can never know whether you are on their good side or bad side. The least one can do is to offer them gifts that satisfy them during your business.

_What? _ Loki raised an ebony brow elegantly as the Sorting Hat continued to speak with a pleading voice.

_PLEASE. Try to unite the school. I have been trying to do ¡t for years, but Dumbledore seems to thwart all my efforts before they even have a chance to mature._

_Done! Enjoy the chaos I'll leave in my wake! _Loki hummed and nodded at the Sorting Hat, cackling as his mind was flooded with many ideas to turn the Hogwarts Castle aroubnd.

_Well then, Loki Black. Have fun in..._

"Gryffindor!"

Loki sat next to the twins, who grinned at him. He smirked as Hermione's turn came and seconds upon having the hat on her head, it yelled Ravenclaw. Clearly the hat was agreeing with the suggesting Loki made, because things only went downhill from there.

Neville went to Hufflepuff, Draco went to Gryffindor to the shock of the school, and to make matters even more shocking Ron ended up in Slytherin.

While a Dark-oriented family had history of being sorted into a non-Slytherin house before (in the form of Sirius Black as a Gryffindor and Regina Greengrass as a Ravenclaw), no one would ever dare think of the strongly Light family such as Weasleys belonging to a house other than Gryffindor.

The twins were beyond shocked at that one. But it was Harry that he was really concerned with. Once, Harry had mentioned that the hat nearly put him in Slytherin. It took ten minutes for the hat to yell Gryffindor, where he ended up being frog marched by a pair of chanting twins to sit across from Loki.

That night, he went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face since James had died. With Azkaban, Voldemort and the Great Meddler, he had not even a single real reason to smile in years.

Loki got up early for one reason, and one reason only.

True pranksters always got up around sunrise to cause chaos, and the twins were no exception. His grin once they saw him only lead them to grin evilly back. Clearly he was of the same mind.

"So gents, who ¡s first on the list of people to prank this fine morning?"

"Filch," they replied in sync. Loki shook his head at the twins, _they were so predictable… Time to change a little bit of their style…._

"Might I suggest a better target? Say the woman with the ten inch spike pole up her ass?" The twins turned to him, zooming wide hazel eyes at his grinning face.

They synchronically raised an eyebrow and Loki elaborated.

"McGonagall."

"Ooohhh…." Fred cooed with an approving glint in his eye.

"And what would a fellow prankster recommend?" George then asked, snapping his fingers as a self-moving quill appeared with a piece of parchment on the table in front of him.

"Catnip. Though from what I hear, she checks everything for it since the Marauders used to hit her with it every other week." Loki laughed as he remembered the days he had fun riling the Head of his house together with his friends. Seeing McGonagall's face change from her serious posterior to a hysterical one made every effort worth it.

The twins' eyes bugged out and they leaned to Loki eagerly.

"You know about the Marauders?"

"My dad was Padfoot."

Loki was gratified to see them bowing and saying they weren't worthy.

"I also happen to know that the son of Prongs just started school too. I believe his name is Harry Potter..." hinted Loki, and the twins grew identical fish expressions.

And with that, Loki became their accomplice. It didn't hurt that he remembered most of the pranks he always wished he could have unleashed on the school, but never had a chance to since he graduated when he came up with them. 

_Hogwarts better be ready for damage control soon…_


	6. Chapter 5

THE IMAGE OF HIDDEN CHAOS

Draco was the second first year to come down. He spent half the night rolling on his bed as he reeled over the circumstances of his sorting. He had had enough of his father's tirades about the brusque stupidity of Gryffindors and their disregard for pureblood morals - due to the fact that more Mud - er, Muggleborns and Half Bloods joined them year after year. More so, he had been strongly reminded before he went to Hogwarts that he had only two choices to get into - Slytherin, firstly of course, or Ravenclaw: either House wherein he had to take over and form his own power base. _Yet that was a dismal impossibility now, with him a Gryffindor. Sigh…_

* * *

Loki noticed Draco's ill mood and proceeded to jolt the boy out of it by shoving some Yorkshire pudding into the boy's mouth. "Morning, Draco!"

"What's good about it?" The glare sent his way just made his grin wider as his fine mind started to think up good ways to get out whatever stick Lucius had shoved up his son's arse.

"You do realize you're not the only Black to be sorted in Gryffindor, right?"

"The last one was disowned!" Draco almost threw his arms up in the air in exasperation but the hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"Actually, my dad was disowned by his mother, but his grandfather left the Lordship to him anyway without telling her. He's the current head of the Black family even if his parents disowned him."

"How do you know that, for sure?" asked Draco, whose grey eyes brimmed with some measure of hope.

"Because the goblins told me when I came to see if I had any vaults. Apparently my father had… a… fling… with a pureblood witch and had not known that she became pregnant."

"What happened to your mother?" Draco asked, with the twins leaning on with interest.

"Died from childbirth, according to her family. They died last year, and I only knew about my father when I went to Gringotts."

Draco then smiled, his expression uncertain yet his eyes glinted with hope. The twins also had the same reaction for a different reason: They were more than welcome to negate their pranks against the son of Padfoot. They even gleefully tossed Naruto some treats as the playful fox hopped onto Loki's head from theirs to acknowledge their partnership with his master.

Draco crinkled in silent laughter as three of Naruto's sleek and fluffy tails stroked the sides of his neck. The boy certainly had formal etiquette _bred_ into his body, Loki thought, because there was hardly any sign of his ticklishness at those spots the fox's tails touched except for a slight movement of his shoulders.

* * *

Loki and Draco went back to the Gryffindor Tower, at Loki's insistence. Draco was slightly puzzled until he saw Harry Potter struggling with the Hogwarts uniform, especially the robes. After a well-meaning suggestion from Loki, he then proceeded to help Harry. Loki grinned as he heard Draco advise Harry generously on the utmost importance of appearance in the pureblood community.

Harry had no idea appearances counted very greatly on social impressions. Most Slytherins wouldn't dare _step_ out into the Great Hall with their hair unbrushed or their uniform scruffy-looking. Most girls even put on jewels and make up, just so they could outshine their peers.

Seeing the two of them walk back to the Great Hall - Harry coming out far more presentable than yesterday - brought a satisfied sigh from Loki. Harry's hair, while untameable by brush, had now neater strands. His outfit, which had been crooked, was now straightened and suited him well. The tie was forgone as it felt as constricting as a collar. His glasses were even replaced with neater square-rimmed ones with gold trim.

"Trust the son of Narcissa Black to turn a scruffy dog into a presentable bloodhound."

Draco preened at the praise. While amused that Harry gave up brushing his bird's nest hair, he had been relieved that the boy was borderline OCD with his hygiene and overall cleanliness.

* * *

Loki smiled wryly as he noted the looks - most of which speculative - people sent their way. Indeed it was a curious thing as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was openly sitting with the scions of both Dark and Light families. Loki settled at Harry's left, Draco at his right while the Weasley twins faced them as they talked animatedly to Jordan Lee sitting beside them.

Together with the twins, Lee, Draco, and Harry, Loki got into a healthy debate on the whole Light VS Dark issue. Harry, being raised by beings barely qualifying as human, was surprisingly more open about the whole issue. He even wondered why people in the Wizarding World made such a large deal about it all, putting his own two cents about the disadvantages of racism and prejudice in the Muggle World. Loki chortled heartily as Harry pointed out that most of the collective hatred and distrust of wizards to those they consider inferior to their world is classified as racial profiling, which is a _dangerous prevalence_ amongst Muggles.

The debate was regretfully cut short when McGonagall passed out the students' timetables. Loki groaned openly. Someone up there must hate him to make him suffer on his classes. Snape definitely would be gunning for both him and Harry because of the pranks he and James had played during school. McGonagall might see him as Sirius Black but he doubted that. And Binns was a no-brainer bore.

"_If life throws you a curveball, just kick it back to its place_," Loki smirked as he readied his plans for mayhem which began to unravel since the Sorting.


	7. Chapter 6

Loki Black was not happy of the chaos he wrought upon his arrival in Hogwarts. No, to him (and to Naruto's frequent slapping of his tails against his head where the little mischief mascot was giddily waiting for excitement), it was not still not enough. He had still more to do, so much more that he doubted Hogwarts and all the Wizarding World would still stand after he was finished. After all, an Unseelie was deceptive and patient, nothing was more enough to the Winter Faery than the utter and ruthless destruction of the unsuspecting victim he had long since toying with.

Since his little prank placed Ron where he should have been all along, and saved his cousin from turning into a carbon copy of Lucius, the school was in an uproar. After all, _who_ could have expected the sixth son of the wholly Light family, the Weasleys to be a Slytherin or the only son and heir of the strictly Darke family, the Malfoys as a Gryffindor? _Well, certainly not them,_ Loki laughed to himself. Oh, how his fey nature was tickled silly by the earth-shattering impact of his seemingly innocent push for the Sorting Hat's decisions at the sorting.

The twins thought it was a great prank, since they didn't like Ron much anyway even if he was their brother. He was not showing Gryffindor qualities of chivalry towards them, as Loki later learned, listening to the uncharacteristic lecture of the twins about the Weasley family. Grasping the tips of Naruto's tails gently, Fred and George explained the dynamics of the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was an odd duck and a good father yet was thoroughly whipped by his wife, Molly. Even if Loki knew about Molly's outrageously loud voice, he was astonished to learn that Molly actually had a good singing voice – which was evidently more preferred by the twins. Bill was the exemplary son, Head Boy, Valedictorian of his Graduating Class, but a cool brother and outdoorsman. Charlie was the sportsman, Quidditch Captain, Seeker, all around good looks yet was still reluctant to be wed. But not for the lack of trying. Surprisingly, he had the most broken hearts than the men of their family ever had. Percy, perfect Prefect Percy, still even more interesting than Ron. At least, Percy had a clear vision to what he wanted after Hogwarts – as the first Weasley Minister of Wizarding Britain. Ron only had his insecurity and retorted with insults and prejudices against people who try to expose his flaws.

Of course, as a marauder deal, Loki returned the favor by giving the most ridiculous alibis they had ever heard. What's made them more amusing to the twins, Loki, Draco, and Harry was that McGonagall, for some reason, believed these flimsy alibis. And Harry tsked, wondering about the collective intelligence of the magical communities. Loki would cheerfully help Harry lighten up while Draco watched on in amusement.

Another thing that made their days fun was when Loki found some hallucinogenic plants to put into prank potions that had terrifyingly hilarious consequences for their victims. Unknown to Harry, Loki was actually filching off one of Sprout's TOP SECRET greenhouses that the Marauders found by accident while making the Map. Needless to say she planned to hang whoever kept raiding it. The twins tried to persuade Loki to tell them how he managed to steal from one of Sprout's most secured greenhouses but Loki only tweaked their noses and grinned.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he quipped, to which Harry immediately threw a hearty laugh.

To make things more interesting, Loki managed to drag Hermione into one of their more amusing study sessions. According to his 'caretakers' these special plants would help prepare them for Divination. Apparently Trelawny went to Sprout for her incense. Something that certainly explained far more than it didn't about the Divination teacher and her teaching methods, especially why she kept seeing omens of death every year.

"I can't believe you did that! You could have gotten into so much trouble!" Hermione scolded Loki, who kept on grinning. She crumpled the paper filled with marijuana powder with both of her hands then vigorously washed her hands on a nearby faucet.

"I can tell McGonagall's type from a mile away. The worst she would have me do is lines!" Loki assured Hermione, his wink telling her that everything and more of whatever the mischief maker was worth all effort. _Please, I've done far, far worse and the most she ever did was hang me from the Quidditch Posts naked all day long. Man was that embarrassing!_

For the entire week, Loki proceeded to break down walls between houses. To the shock of the teachers, because of his little prank, Draco wasn't a clone of Lucius. Instead he decided to emulate his mother more – the proud shoot of a sophisticated and imperially elegant woman who actually knew how to play the game than men did. The way he resolutely distinguished himself from his father actually earned him more friends than he would have had in Slytherin, where his father's name was power.

It was quite sobering to Draco when Loki cheerfully pointed out that had he gone to Slytherin, then he would have run to Daddy at every opportunity if things didn't go his way. He would been akin to a snake chasing its own tail in desperation for survival. But in Gryffindor, his father's power wasn't worth squat. Like Loki told Draco, he could easily _dwarf _his father's power base by befriending Harry and announcing an alliance with the Boy-who-lived. He could create his own allies and proudly take over the Malfoy name. Actually being away from the stifling legacy of the Malfoys made him realize that there more sources of power than his father, Voldemort, and even Dumbledore.

Draco already saw a difference in how people treated him. Before Hogwarts, when he met people on the street, he always saw cold and calculating glares or barely hidden dislike. But now, people gave him much friendlier looks and were more willing to chat with him. The attitude was far more civil than he was used to. Luckily Loki was more than happy to guide him on how to react to the change. Since Loki was the one who was knowledgeable in his origins as the scions of the Queen Mab of the Unseelie, the Winter Fey, he was the one Draco turned to for help in understanding the Way of the Unseelie – the erratic yet graceful whims of a fairy.

On the other hand, no one seemed to know how to react to Loki. Not even his former teachers – who knew that he was rather promiscuous and potent as a teenager –were spared from the shock that Sirius Black had a son. Particularly since Loki looked like a carbon copy of him. But then again, Harry looked almost exactly like James had, just with green eyes. So they were willing to take a chance that Loki was Sirius' illegitimate son.

Loki was giddy too much to wait to see his past self's look when he realized _exactly _who he was. He was actually planning a trip to Azkaban solely so he could see that look. Fortunately they didn't ban cameras in there. He would certainly have fun with the chaos he will get from there to Hogwarts and then whole of the Magical Britain.

_They'll never be ready for what will happen next._


End file.
